Con sabor a chocolate
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Licht era un ángel, y como un ángel él tenía la facultad de exterminar a toda la maldad que manche este mundo, esa era su misión por la cual él había bajo en la tierra, la que cumple con orgullo y con satisfacción día a día. Sin embargo, en este momento no hay peor demonio que no quiera aplastar que no sea esa rata de mierda. Maldito huele azufre. (Licht x Mahiru)


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tanaka Strike.

Advertencias: Contenido homosexual, Fluff/Romance y un Licht celoso.

* * *

 **Con sabor a chocolate.**

 **By KellenHakuen.**

Licht era un ángel, y como un ángel él tenía la facultad de exterminar a toda la maldad que manche este mundo, esa era su misión por la cual él había bajo en la tierra, la que cumple con orgullo y con satisfacción día a día. Sin embargo, en este momento no hay peor demonio que no quiera aplastar que no sea esa rata de mierda. Maldito huele azufre.

Las manos dentro de la polera se engarruñaron cuándo ese asqueroso demonio había tocado por tercera vez a Mahiru. Apretó los dientes cuándo sus miradas arrostraron y Lawless le guiñó el ojo, atrayendo más al eve de pereza a él.

Lo mataría, definitivamente mataría a esa rata llorona.

—¡Estos chocolates son deliciosos! —dijo el rubio, llevándose un trocito de chocolate hacia la boca, saboreando el sabor dulce y casero que sólo Mahiru tenía, se relamió los labios, acción que molestó más al moreno.

—Son muy buenos …—Kuro a su lado, lo felicitó, comiendo un pedazo más, realmente disfrutaba de la sazón que tenía Mahiru, no lo negaba, era muy diferente a Lawless que incendiaba todo lo que tocaba.

El castaño dibujó una sonrisa penosa en sus labios, no pensó que seguir una de las recetas que había encontrado traería tantos halagos. De soslayo, sólo se enfocaba en Licht que no probó bocado de los chocolates del tazón y se encontraba tácito, observándoles como si ellos se hubieran acabado el melón del refrigerador, ¿qué le pasaba?

—Licht —Mahiru lo llamó desde el intervalo que existía entre ellos, inhalando un rastro de aire para poder hablar cuándo su mirada penetrante dejó de matar a descontrolado, pero éste prescindió de su presencia y su misión era aniquilar a esa podrida rata con la mirada.

Lawless bufó al ver que definitivamente, su eve era más idiota de lo que él creía. Se percibía a kilómetros que Licht lo quería matar, ¿razón? Era el eve de pensamiento sencillo que se encontraba a un costado.

Bueno, quizá debería tentar un poco más de terreno, Licht no lo mataría, quizá terminaría lesionado, pero esperaba que no pasaran a heridas mortales por su pequeña jugarreta.

—En verdad son deliciosos —halagó de nuevo, Mahiru terminó regalándole una sonrisa, pero Shirota se tensó cuándo la mano de Lawless dejó de estar sobre su hombro y migró por la espalda un poco más abajo, adhiriéndolo todo lo posible, Mahiru estaba tentando a sacar su lied, pero decidió querer saber cortésmente que pasaba.

—¿Lawless? —inquirió, intentando no frustrarse más por el hecho de que esas manos no estaban quietas y las sentía aún sobre la ropa.

—Le falta otro sabor …—añadió, acortando las medidas de su rostro para acercarse —un sabor diferente —y con eso, depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, con malicia y robándole el sabor chocolate que tenía en su boca.

Mahiru ahora sí, con una expresión incrédula, pensó en sacar su escoba y golpearle contra el piso hasta cansarse, pero no fue necesario. Lawless ya no pudo continuar molestando a Mahiru, puesto que algo colisionó con violencia en su espalda y lo lanzó lejos de su objetivo de burlas.

—Tu cara me molesta —argumentó, como si eso fuera motivo suficiente como para querer romperle la columna.

Cuándo su Lied desapareció, Licht caminó con pisadas violentas de su bota hacia Mahiru, éste por segundos pensó que el violento ángel lo molería a patadas, pero al contrario, éste lo sacudió al sujetarlo con fuerza de la polera y estampó sus labios contra los de él.

El grito interno de Mahiru fácilmente pudo dejarle sordo. Lawless abrió los ojos, pero la bribona sonrisa brotó, como un bufón que hizo reír a la corte. Kuro desvió la mirada y Mahiru estaba que escupía vergüenza hasta por las orejas. Todoroki lo besaba, con demanda y casi sacándole el aire. No era tierno, sus labios le comían como si quisieran succionarle toda la boca y de pasada el alma.

Mahiru sentía desconectarse de la realidad, prontamente los chocolates, Lawless y Kuro se desvanecieron efímeros en su mente y sólo existía Licht, sus labios y el salvaje ósculo que se fundía en sus bocas.

El ángel bajó sus manos de la orilla de la prenda hasta la sinuosa cintura que tocaba a través de sus palmas, de pronto, cerraba el cuerpo de Mahiru entre sus brazos, apresándolo con un deseo posesivo que nacía entre ellos. La realidad parecía lejana, y el sólo quería dominarlo a través de ese contacto.

Prontamente, Mahiru concluyó que ya era suficiente, necesitaban separarse y aún regañadientes con su cuerpo quejándose con vibraciones involuntarias, deshizo el beso entre ellos.

Cuándo se separaron, con las respiraciones precipitadas y confundidos. Ellos querían más.

Un poco más de sus bocas no le haría daño a nadie.

—¿L-Licht…? —intentó hablar con elocuencia, pero no era posible. Mahiru se sentía pequeño ante la estoica mirada del ángel.

—Sucio —expresó con desagrado.

Shirota se sintió incómodo por sus palabras, pero trató de no expresarlo.

—¿Sucio?

—Sí, ese sucio demonio te tocó —con esos ojos penetrando, da un ligero escrutinio hacia él —tendré que purificarte, sólo los ángeles podemos hacerlo. No te preocupes Mahiru, estarás bien —aseguró.

Mahiru no tuvo oportunidad de reclamarle, aún con una expresión desorbitada sus labios volvieron a ser usurpados por los de Licht.

Prescindiendo de los otros de la habitación, Lawless interpuso fuerzas sorprendentes para no reírse.

¡Maldición! Los celos de Licht de verdad que eran divertidos, debería molestarlo más seguido.

—La próxima vez creo que recibirás más que unas patadas, Lawless —advirtió pereza, quién ya había visto del teatro de avaricia.

—¿Tú crees?

—Ten cuidado.

—¡Te preocupas por mí, Nii-san! —fingió estar emocionado por sus palabras, Kuro sólo deslizo un suspiro de sus labios y lo miro con la misma expresión apacible de siempre, ¿por qué tenía que hacer tanto escándalo?

—¡Awww! —masculló el rubio —, ¿te pusiste celoso por la pequeña ayuda que les di? De ser así puedo darte de mi chocolate toda la noche, Nii-san —guiñó el ojo hacia el chico de cabello exótico, dispuesto a ponerse uno de los cuadros de chocolate que Mahiru había preparado, sin embargo, Kuro reaccionó ajeno a lo que esperaba y se alejó un poco más de su hermano.

—Eso es demasiado desagradable.

—¡Qué cruel! Eso es abuso verbal dentro de nuestra relación.

Lawless estaba a punto de volver a reclamar hacia Kuro por su mal comportamiento de novio, de no ser por la introducción de una bota que lo proyectó directo hacia la pared, estrellándose y destruyéndose ésta en el proceso. Los gemidos adoloridos de Lawless no tardaron en hacerse esperar y pereza realizó una mueca internar al pensar en todo el dolor que ahora debe estar insuflándose en su hermano.

—¿A qué se debió de eso? —de las montañas de escombros avaricia resurgió inmune, fulminando con la mirada a Licht que ya tenía su lied activado.

—No he terminado contigo —amenazó, y Hyde reculó ya asustado —Aún tengo que sacar la porquería del lugar.

—¡Licht! …¡Licht idiota!

El grito de Lawless pudo fácilmente perturbar a los vecinos, en cambio Kuro, sólo terminando interponiendo distancia del dúo dinámico y se dirigió a su eve que estaba estático y tácito.

—Mahiru …—Kuro se acercó exclamando su nombre, levantando la perezosa mano para oscilar frente al castaño que no tenía otra expresión que la inicial a cuándo Licht le había besado —, ¿Mahiru? ¿Qué habrá de cenar …? Oye …Mahiru …—intentó llamar su atención en vano.

Pero inútil porqué en ese mismo instante, cuándo los labios se cruzaron y los sabores dé ambos se mezclaron. Mahiru descubrió su chocolate favorito; Licht.

 **Notas finales.**

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
